Fénix
by Ed-wiz
Summary: OneShot Harry siendo jefe del departamento de aurores recibe una visita inesperada en el que debe aclarar de una vez por todas lo que realmente siente.


Bien, pues luego del shot de **Dormir Contigo**, me inspire para hacer lo mismo, pero usando otro momento que a mi parecer es el más importante en toda la relación Harry/Ginny, ¿como fue su reencuentro después de la guerra?, pues bien, aquí plasmo en un corto y sencillo shot, mi visión, una visión algo alocada.

Este fic también va dedicado especialmente a todo el foro "Chocolate y Menta" y por supuesto a todos ustedes que leen o se toman el tiempo de leer esto que escribí, inspirado en la canción "**Endless Love"** de Lionel Richie y Diana Ross, me base en la letra, pero principalmente en la música.. jejeje

Espero les guste.

_**Ed Wiz.**_

* * *

_**Fénix**_

Revisaba tranquilamente algunos pergaminos en donde el rumor de que una cuadrilla de mortífagos se reorganizaba era el factor común de la redacción que tenía ante mí, "Rusia" era el lugar que un mago llamado "Hender" mencionaba como la base de tal agrupación.

–Señor – escucho que me llaman, despego la vista de los pergaminos y quitándome los lentes observo a la mujer parada en la entrada de mi despacho.

–La señorita Weasley lo espera afuera – me dice con tranquilidad.

–Deme cinco minutos y luego hágala pasar – sonrío misteriosamente.

Luego de unos minutos todo mi despacho quedo en absoluto silencio, ni un solo ruido, los cuadros permanecían cautelosos y expectantes hasta que el sonido de pasos, pasos lentos y presurosos fueron interrumpiendo poco a poco el silencio reinante, era una melodía que hacía que cada parte de mi cuerpo se estremeciera, el sonido se detuvo de pronto y tras unos leves toques en la puerta, está se abrió dando paso a una chica de cabellos rojizos, un simple saludo al entrar y pude percatarme que mi despacho de pronto se vio empequeñecido y ella adquirió un tamaño descomunal que hizo a mi corazón palpitar con nerviosismo.

– ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo señorita Weasley? – me atreví a preguntar con calma, disfrazando el nerviosismo en mi voz.

–Pasaba por aquí y decidí pasar a saludar – respondió haciendo aquella misteriosa mueca que yo tanto detestaba, ella estaba realmente molesta –no he sabido nada de ti en _años_ – ese tono, ese maldito tono me volvía loco.

–Supongo que Ronald debió de mantenerte informada – la miro fijamente, tomo mis lentes y me los pongo con cautela –además, no dudo hayas sabido de mí por el "Profeta" – pude ver un leve titubeo por ser abatida ante mis palabras, luego recuperó la compostura.

–Eres el auror más interesante que tiene el Ministerio Británico y aún así tengo que decirte que mi pregunta no está enfocada hacia tu vida laboral – dijo con firmeza, sus achocolatados ojos me enfocaron con extrema seriedad, algo inusual en ella; aquel era un golpe bajo y esas palabras sin duda me desarmaron totalmente.

– ¿Qué necesitas saber de mí? – Digo con la misma firmeza –soy tan buen auror que tengo una excelente memoria Ginevra y hasta donde yo recuerdo "no quiero verte, hablarte, quiero olvidarte y evitar seguir sufriendo" no son algo que se tome a la ligera y su significado fue muy claro – sus fuerza se desinfló y sus mejillas se contrajeron, aquello solo significaba una cosa en Ginny Weasley, ella lloraría, algo muy extraño en ella.

–Me abandonaste, me lastimaste mucho Harry– su voz empezaba a quebrarse – yo no soy un juguete que se pueda tomar cuando lo desees y estaba herida –

–Señor Potter – la secretaria entra al despacho con cautela, la miro fijamente, yo estaba totalmente molesto.

– ¡Ahora no! – Le grite con fuerza –no estoy para nadie, ¿me entendió? – la mujer asintió con nerviosismo, Ginny aprovechó para limpiarse una traviesa lágrima.

– ¿Quieres hablar? – Encare a la pelirroja –hablaremos y está vez, está vez me escucharás Ginevra Weasley – estaba furioso, totalmente furioso, miles de veces le hice entender mis razones, la intente reconquistar infinidad de veces y todas me rechazó, ni siquiera permitió que habláramos más de un minuto de lo nuestro.

– ¡Harry relájate! – me dice totalmente nerviosa.

– ¿Quieres que me relaje? – digo firme –no, no puedo Ginny, no puedo por el simple hecho de verte aquí en mi despacho más hermosa que nunca y queriendo hablar de algo que me duele, porque me sigues doliendo hasta el alma Ginny – le dije y pude verla abrir los ojos totalmente sorprendida.

Me puse de pie y comencé a caminar por una vieja sala perteneciente al jefe anterior, Ginny comenzó a llorar aún en su lugar, el llanto era lento y tras varios segundos se puso de pie y me enfrento.

– ¿Eres tú el dolido?, ¿eres tú el que sufres? – Me reclama –cuando me abandonaste también eras tú, siempre has sido tú –

–Por primera vez en todo lo que llevo de conocerte tendré que contradecirte – la enfrento yo también –esa vez no fui yo, esa vez fuiste tú –

- ¿Yo? – rió irónicamente y las lagrimas en sus ojos se marcaron más.

– ¡Fuiste tú! – Le grite -te amo más que a nada en todo el maldito mundo, eres todo lo que deseo en esta vida y estaba dispuesto a sacrificarme por ti, por verte feliz – ella se tambaleo nerviosa y nuevamente comenzó a llorar.

–No entiendo…– dijo secamente

–Nunca quisiste entender, intente miles de maneras para explicártelo, pero por lo visto plantearte volver con Dean Thomas fue mejor que escuchar al "glorioso" Harry Potter decirte "te amo" y "te necesito ahora más que nunca" –

– ¿Nunca te preguntaste si quería acompañarte?, ¿nunca pensaste que quizás me hubiera gustado irme al mismo infierno a tu lado? – las lagrimas caían con intensidad, su cuerpo temblaba totalmente, se veía tan frágil y débil, como la bella muñeca de porcelana que era para mí.

–Lo hice – Ginny abrió la boca sorprendida –y el resultado fue que el corazón le ganó a la mente Ginny, mi mente planteaba locas ideas donde tú estabas a mi lado en la guerra y buscando Horrocruxes, sin embargo, mi corazón te amaba tanto que estaba dispuesto a perderte por verte a salvo y lejos de aquello que tanto le hizo mal al mundo –

–Harry… -

–Y sabes Ginny, cuando descubrí que yo era un horrocrux, cuando supe que tenía que entregarme a la muerte cual cordero al matadero, decidí morir y ¿sabes por qué? – puedo verla mirarme con sorpresa –porque al morirme, Voldemort podría morirse y podía ser derrotado y un mundo sin él sería un mundo en donde Ginny Weasley podría olvidarse del legendario Harry Potter y casarse con alguien que pudiera darle lo que yo no pude, con alguien que la quisiera tanto haciéndola totalmente feliz, alguien con quien formar una familia y sabes, mi sacrificio, aquel sacrificio y mi propia vida expiraba por ti, solo por ti y para ti – una lágrima rodo por mi mejilla y la pelirroja Weasley lloró con más fuerza.

El tiempo se detuvo totalmente, ambos estábamos rostro con rostro, a escasos palmos, la intensidad de la discusión nos hizo enfrentarnos de tal forma que ninguno nos dimos cuenta que nuestros rostros habían ganado la discusión. Sin esperarlo, sin pensarlo, la besé, la besé con todo mi amor y ella me correspondió, era un beso de reencuentro, dos almas se saludaban efusivamente luego de varios años de no verse y todo el mundo no existía ya, no más gritos ni lágrimas, solo éramos ella y yo.

–Te amo Harry – dijo Ginny abrazándose a mí, apretando como fuerza cada parte de mí, luchando por no separase de aquello que tanto había anhelado, de aquello que tanto amaba.

–Creo que ahora podré hacer algo que no pude hacer hace tres años– meto la mano hacia mi pecho y jalo el resto de la cadena de oro que se alojaba en mi cuello - **¿quieres casarte conmigo? **– en aquella cadena había un hermoso anillo, cuyo diamante rosa brillaba con intensidad.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
